Will It Be?
by HarryRemusSirius
Summary: Harry moves into 12 Grimauld Place after the war with Sirius and Remus. Harry loves both of them and thinks they won't love him back. What happens on his 19th birthday? Is it for good or bad? HPRLSB Post-DH SLASH maybe MPreg? Ron and Ginny bashing! First ever fic, please be gentle? reviews are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my very first time writing anything. No Flames please. Also, this is a mate!fic if you don't like don't read. Slash! ;P Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: All belongs to R.K Rowling._

_**Harry moaned to the feeling of the second finger filling him. The moan was silenced by the velvety dick in his mouth. He continued to suckle on his dick as Sirius started thrusting harder. The fingers were taken out, which caused Harry to make a sound of disappointment. The man lubed up his cock and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. "Are you ready Harry?" the voice asked. Harry couldn't respond, instead he moaned louder, causing Sirius to thrust deeply down his throat, momentarily choking him. Remus slicked up his cock once more before he started to push... **_

That's how 18 year old Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, awoke. He was covered in sweat and was panting like he had run a marathon. '_Why couldn't I wake up __**after**__ he was in me?' _he groaned to himself after his dick gave a throb. He put his hand down his boxers and gripped the shaft and started to move his hand up and down. He used his other hand to fondle his sac and rub around his hole. He imagined it was Remus and Sirius doing these things to him. He started to move his hand faster and put a finger in his mouth and started to suck on it, moaning in want for the two men. Pre-cum was starting to roll out of the slit and slid down onto his hand, making it easier to move. He thrust up twice before bursting cum all over his stomach.

He came down from his high feeling mournful. They would never want him, they had each other. When he first moved into 12 Grimauld Place a week ago with Remus and Sirius he never thought that they were together. Yet, the moment he caught Sirius with his tongue down Remus' throat he knew he had no chance. Saddened with that thought, he quickly put on a fake smile and cleared his throat to get their attention. They had explained to Harry that they were together since Sixth Year and that Sirius was Remus' mate. Harry still had a fake smile on and said that it was fine and he understood that they were in love. He excused himself and went upstairs to his bedroom and cried until he had no more tears left. Now he knew he had no chance. They're mates, they had each other. They would probably be disgusted with him and kick him out. He washed his face and joined them for dinner acting as though nothing was different, besides the fact that his heart was blasted in a million pieces.A week later and everything was the same. Though one night Sirius forgot to put up a Silencing Charm and Harry heard every squeak of the bed and every bump the headboard made against the wall. He had masturbated along and came as he heard Remus howl out his release. Then, he started to cry through the night passing out from exhaustion.

He let a tear slid down his cheek. '_If only things were different.' _He thought wistfully. He grabbed his wand and scrougified himself before slipping back into unconsciousness.

BOOM

That's how he awoke the next morning. He slid out of bed and grabbed his wand and wandered out into the hall. He mutely climbed down the stairs. He noticed a burning smell. Thinking it was left over Death Eaters, he scurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. He didn't expect to see Sirius sitting on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, in clad boxers, covered in soot, and rolling around laughing his ass off. He came out of his reverie when Remus walked into the kitchen, also in clad boxers. He glanced at the kitchen, then at Harry, winked, and yelled at the top of his lungs. "SIRIUS! WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" Sirius immediately stopped laughing and slowly twisted his body around to face them, his face showing his nervousness. "Um…Moony…I…well…" "Yes?" Sirius glanced at the both of them then mumbled "I was _trying_ to make breakfast, before the whole thing blew up." Remus and Harry looked at each other, then to Sirius and started laughing comically. They had tears rolling down their cheeks and holding their stomachs. "Yes. Laugh at me trying to make both of you breakfast. Ungrateful." He said good naturally. They sat down at the table as Sirius called for Kreacher. "Yes?" "Clean this up and making us breakfast." Kreacher mumbled curses under his breath before popping away.

Sirius gave Remus a kiss on the lips, missing Harry's pained look, and asked "Harry you look exhausted. Did you have another nightmare?" Remus looked troublingly at Harry. "Cub you could come to us for things like that. We'd like to help you." Harry looked away from them and glanced toward the window. "It was nothing. Honestly," he added when they looked doubtful. "We could get Snivellus to make you a Dreamless sleep." Sirius offered. Harry looked back at them and noticed that everyone was still in boxers. He started blushing "It's not nightmares." At that Sirius leered at him "Was it a naughty dream, then? Filled with topless women?" Remus hit Sirius on the back of the head, missing Harry's uninterested look. "Leave him alone, it's his dreams Sirius." Harry looked gratefully at Remus. "Harry was it about-"At that moment Kreacher popped back laying the food out onto the table which Sirius to immediately dig in.

Remus turned to Harry "Cub did you know your birthday is in two days?" Harry was shocked he'd forgotten his own birthday. He was so caught up in his misery about Remus and Sirius that it was thrown from his thoughts. "I forgot! Gods, I need to go plan who I'm inviting!" Remus chuckled "Sirius and I already did that. What do you want for your birthday?" '_Both of you' _Harry thought sadly. "Um…I don't know, surprise me?" Sirius looked up and grinned widely "A surprise, eh? We'll see how that goes pup."

They all ate breakfast talking about who they had invited and what was going to happen. If they noticed Harry starring downwards when they stood up, they ignored it. Everyone left to go back to sleep (it being 5am). Harry dejectedly walked back to his room, looking back and watching as Remus and Sirius walked into their room hand in hand and shut the door.

In the room, Remus quickly cast a Silencing Charm and pushed Sirius up against the door. He kissed his lips, licking at them begging for entrance. Sirius sucked the organ into his mouth. Remus moaned and thrust against Sirius' hip. Sirius put his knee between Remus' legs and rubbed causing him to thrust down on it. Moving his mouth away to take a breath, he kissed down his jaw towards the place where the neck and shoulder meet. He kissed the mark that showed that Sirius was his mate. Sirius shivered at the feeling, he loved it when Remus paid attention to that area. Remus nibbled on the mark and murmured "Mine," in Moony's voice. Sirius tilt his head to the side, showing his submission to his alpha. Remus kissed down his chest licking and nibbling on the pointed buds. He dipped his tongue into his navel, the muscles quivering under the wonderful feeling. He licked down to the dark spot on his boxers and licked over the material. Sirius grasped Remus hair thrusting. Remus pulled the strap of the boxers down and took the head into his mouth sucking hard. "Oh Gods…Moony…" he groaned, "Fuck Moony, just like that." Remus pulled the boxers down fully. One of his hands fondled his balls, while the other was stopping Sirius from coming. He tongued along the prominent veins on the shaft before taking some of it into his mouth, moving up and down. Sirius fisted Remus hair harder before pushing him down fully on his dick, taking it to the back of his throat easily and started to hum. Sirius was shaking from how bad he wanted to cum. "Please Remus-Gods Moony, more! Ah!- let me cum!" Remus let go of Sirius cock and continued to clasp his balls rubbing back and forth. He hummed as Sirius fucked Remus' mouth. "Ugh, like that Moony? Me fucking your face? Gods you're perfect." Remus hummed again. "Ah! I'm gonna…gonna…HARRY!" he screamed as he came deeply down Remus throat.

Remus stood up and kissed Sirius chastely on the lips softly. "Don't worry Sirius; I smelt his arousal while we were eating this morning. He loves us too, Padfoot." Sirius looked up into his amber eyes. "I hope so Moony. I feel like jumping him all the time…What would Prongs and Lily say if they saw us?" Sirius looked down, but right away Remus lifted his chin and kissed him lightly, "They would be happy that it's us and not somebody else. We talked about this Padfoot. We both love him and he loves us." "I know Moony but he always looks so sad when he sees us together. I don't want to cause him any pain." Remus looked into Sirius' eyes, considering whether to tell him his hunch. "Sirius…I think…I think that Harry may be my second mate, but I'm not certain. I'll be able to tell on his birthday." Sirius looking surprised and elated that Harry may be their mate. "Remus that could be his surprise gift! If he's your mate we tell him, if he isn't we get him something with Quidditch!" Remus agreed. Together they climbed into bed snuggling down, both wondering if Harry could be their mate.

In the meanwhile, Harry had been in his room trying to sleep when he started to hear Sirius moaning and Remus (Moony) growling. His eyes filled with unshed tears. He wondered if they weren't putting Silencing Charms on purpose. Trying to make him uncomfortable, so he could leave them. He silently cried listening to his loves orgasm. Tears pattered down his cheeks and onto his pillow. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. He got up and put on a pair of sweats. He turned to his mirror and looked at his scars. Some of them were from the war but most were from his Uncle Vernon. During the summer of his Fourth Year, he had used a knife and carved _'POOF', 'FREAK' _and '_WHORE'. _The last one was done before he was taken to Headquarters for the first time. He always used glamour charms to hide all the scars he collected from his uncle. The ones he got from belts, spoons, pans, and many broken bones. He sighed. '_They won't want a freak like me. Uncle Vernon was right.'_ More tears poured down his face. He turned and walked out of the room.

He went down stairs and sat in front of the lit fireplace reading. Ever since moving into Grimauld Place with Moony and Padfoot he wanted to become an animagus. He went through the Black Library on the third floor and found a book that guaranteed that the reader may become an animagus after 3 weeks. He'd been reading for 2 weeks now and he kept having a vision of a type of dog-like creature. He was sure going to surprise Remus and Sirius. He flipped the page and continued reading.

_AN: Yes or no? Should I continue? I will try to update regularly but its the end of the school year, so lots of stress! :| _

_Review, Follow, Favorite?_

_-HRS_


	2. Chapter 2

Remus nipped roughly at Sirius neck, causing him to moan out as he clawed at the sheets. He'd been tormenting Sirius for almost an hour, bringing him towards his peak before backing off.

"Moony~ P-please," Sirius chocked out, grinding his arse up into Remus' groin; back arched as teeth and claws marred his skin. Remus growled in pleasure, his cock throbbing as it rubbed against Sirius' cheeks.

"Patience Pads," he chuckled in a teasing manner, tucking his hand around to slip two fingers in Sirius' mouth; the command to suck not needed as Sirius worked the fingers in his mouth like they were Remus' cock. Gliding his tongue between them, nipping at the tips as he sucked them; moans leaking from around the fingers as Remus ground his cock against him faster. Desperate whines leaked from Sirius mouth as Remus took his fingers away, teasing brushing them down his cleft.

"Want it Remus, no more teasing." Sirius whimpered in a needy manner, a loud gasp ripping its way from him followed by a pleasure filled moan when Remus suddenly thrust both spit-slicked fingers inside of him.

"Oh Merlin Moony!" Almost sadistic chuckles could be felt against his ear as Remus worked the fingers quick; curling and scissoring them in his heat. The burn that accompanied the rough and sudden penetration made Sirius desperate for Remus' cock pounding him into the mattress. Without a word, Remus pulled him fingers out, Sirius whining from the sudden empty feeling. It was replaced with more desperate, almost agonizing moans when Remus quickly slid his cock balls deep into Sirius.

"F-fuck~" The broken moan leaked from Sirius as he rocked back into the thrusts; his hands fisting the sheets to hold his frame still as Remus pounded him from behind. The mouth latching on his neck made him gasp out, a small whine leaving him as he bared his neck in submission; causing Remus to growl in pleasure at his Beta's willing surrender. His hands gripped Sirius' hips in a promise to leave bruises as he marked his shoulders; his cock brushing right up on Sirius' prostate with every jab forward.

"Hah! R-Remus, I cant...I-I can't~ Remus!" Sirius moaned out, his cock twitching before coating his stomach and the sheets below him with cum. Remus howled out, thrusting short and fast a few more times before filling Sirius to the brim with his cum; his wolf wishing he could knot his Beta. Both of them heaving in air, Remus slowly pulled himself from Sirius before pulling him down on his chest to relax. Sirius nuzzled his face into Remus' neck, still panting softly.

HPRLSB-HPRLSB-HPRLSB

Harry reread the ending of a paragraph. '_In urgent cases of animagi transformation, all one has to do is open their mind and clear the shadowed vision to view their true animagus.'_ Harry couldn't believe it! He could become an animagus before the full moon tonight! He got off the couch and moved in front of the fireplace, inside the library. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing in and out. In and out. In and out.

He was in a half conscious state. He was in his mind. It was very dark, but there was a light not too far ahead. He focused on the light. It was the hazy dog like creature. He focused again on his breathing. In and out. It became clearer like looking through a misty mirror. He refocused and continued on doing that until he clearly saw gray fur with white spots. He tried to focus on the ears to make sure they weren't bat like. They looked floppy and pointed around the ends. He focused on the snout, it was not very long but it wasn't stubbed either. The teeth were pointed but not very sharp. They could cause a wound or pain but no fatal damage.

He directed his attention to the entire body. He has green eyes and greyish white coat of fur. Smooth leathery looking snout and his lightning shaped scar was located on his chest. His paws had pointed looking nails and were white at the tips. His tail thin but had poufy parts and was white at the tip. If he remembered properly the dog was called an American Leopard Hound. It was favorite animal when he was 10 because it hunted wild boar, and it looked strong enough to protect him against Uncle Vernon's beatings.

He opened his eyes in shock. '_I think my animagus has something to do with…Uncle Vernon' _he shuddered at the thought of the name. He cleared his mind again focusing on the vision of the dog. He felt himself changing. His nose becoming longer, causing his glasses to fall off. He felt his spine becoming shorter and arching upwards. His tailbone coming out long and furry. He felt his hands become thinner and nails lengthening, his legs becoming shorter but longer than the front.

Soon there, in front of the fire, was an American Leopard Hound with a white lightning bolt on his chest. He shakily stood and looked around the library. He saw black and white, obviously, but found more details in things he had just glanced at. The grandfather clock in the corner had a mouse crawling up and many past scratches and dings in the wood. He walked out of the library, leaving the animagus book on the floor, and went down the stairs.

It was very tricky at first but made it to the first floor at a leisure speed. He went into the kitchen. There too he saw lots of details. Most of all dust. He mentally snickered thinking of the last time somebody dusted the kitchen. He was walking toward the living room when he heard the stomping of feet on the sixth floor making their way down. Both pairs of feet. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was past 10 am. He started freaking out. '_Change back, change back, change back.' _He chanted. Slowly but surely he changed back. As his tail shot back into him, Sirius popped his head in. "Morning pup! Remy's making brunch. Did you eat anything yet?" Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there in 5." Pleased with his answer, Sirius walked back towards the kitchen.

Harry gathers himself up and walks into the kitchen. He sits beside Sirius and across from Remus with a large smile on his face. "Morning cub, did you bring in a stray dog by any chance?" Harry's large smile slipped off his face immediately. '_Shit. I forgot Remus has a great sense in smell. Good thing he can only smell scents and not arousal or that would've been awkward.' _ He shook the thoughts from his head and replied hesitantly "No…why do you think that?" Remus looked at Harry and smelt excitement, arousal and nervousness. "Well, I smelt an unknown scent when I came into the kitchen. It didn't leave through the back door and I didn't smell him by the front door either. I'd say he's still in the house." Harry's arousal and excitement fell away to full on nervousness. "Well...I...nope. I didn't...I have nothing to do with it." Sirius spoke up then, "And to think Moony that this here is Prongslet and can't even tell a proper lie!" he exclaimed. "What was the animal anyway?" Remus stuck his nose in the air and took a few sniffs. "Type of dog actually. Think it might have been an American Leopard hound, but that can't be right. We're not in America." Sirius glanced at Harry sideways "Maybe...he had him transported..."

He fully turned to look at Harry, "Have you ever been interested in bestiality pup? Because you already have two hounds living with you." He said suggestively. Harry's eyes got wide but otherwise his pupils still dilated. "Umm...not...I've never..." Remus smelt the arousal, but cut off Harry's failed attempt of explanation when he smelt the nervousness. "Oh leave him alone Padfoot. He can do what ever he wants with dogs. Whatever the reason he brought this dog in his none of our business." Sirius groaned, "Common Moony. Let me have some fun! What did you use the dog for then, Harry?" he asked the frightened teen. "Umm...well...you see...it looked hungry so I brought him in, fed him, then let him sleep in my room." Remus knew that was a lie, but kept it to himself. Sirius didn't look convinced but let it slip.

They continued on with breakfast. Sirius left hand fell away from the table, missed by Remus, but Harry caught the movement. Sirius waited a minute before resting said hand on Harry's knee. Harry immediately tensed up. Sirius started rubbing his knee calming him down. Sirius knew that Remus could smell Harry's arousal, but Harry didn't. He slid his hand slightly lower and towards the inner part of his thigh. '_Shit. What's Sirius playing at?' _Sirius hand was making its dissent on Harry's crotch, when there was knocking at the flames in the living room were heard and a bunch of red heads poked their heads in.

Sirius' hand evaporated and rested on his own knee. Mrs. Weasley made her way through the kitchen and gave Harry a kiss on the head. "Good morning Harry! How are you?" Harry smiled up at her, "Wonderfully. Staying here is amazing and hilarious." Harry added the last part as Fred and George walk in because hanging out with the two Marauders is supposed to be fun not depressing. Everyone makes their way towards the living room. He sees Ginny, Ron, Fred and George hanging around Hermione. She ran up and gave him a bear hug, "Gods! I've missed you so much Harry!" He glanced up at her, because of the Dursleys he was malnourished and short. "I just saw you not even last week." "I know but it feels like months." She let go and left to go help Mrs. Weasley. Ron came up and clapped him on the back, "Great to see ya, Harry." Harry gave a smile and nodded his head. "Harry." '_Oh no...Ginny. Can't she get it through her thick skull that I don't want her?!' _"Hey Gin." He tried to say calmly but came out forced. She came up and hugged him around the neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It would have been his mouth if he hadn't turned his head.

She was about to try again, but Fred and George saw their chance to saw Harry and swooped him away from her and towards his bedroom. In the room, they interrogated him.

"You don't like-"

"- her do you?"

"How did-"

"-the animagus book go?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he laughed out. "One second, please. No, I don't like Ginny. She can't get it through her thick skull that I do not like her! I loved the book. Finished it all." They both looked at him.

"Does that-"

"-mean-"

"-what I think-"

"-we mean?"

Harry laughed out, "Of course it does! Watch this!" He began to change. It took a short amount of time than before. He started running around barking at them. The twins started whooping. Sirius came up the stairs and started for the room. When he got there he noticed the dog. He walked in and asked "Is this the dog Harry brought this morning?" The twins yelped and the dog let out something like a whine and hid under the bed. Sirius looked towards the twins. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. He didn't notice that Harry wasn't there yet. "Umm...I think you just scared him." Fred said first. "Maybe if you turn into Padfoot he'll feel better." George said after. With that Sirius turned into his animagus form of the Grim in three seconds and went to sniff under the bed.

Harry was still under the bed whining when Sirius poked his head underneath. '**Pup are you okay?'** he asked the dog. Of course Fred and George didn't understand them their dogs, animals. Harry didn't answer in fear that Sirius would recognise his voice. '**Pup, I'm going to take you to a friend of mine. His name is Moony. Would you like to meet him?' **Once Harry heard Moony's name he whined loudly getting the attention of the Twins.

"Sirius that might-"

"-be enough. Just-"

"-let him come out-"

"-on his own."

Sighing, Padfoot changed back into Sirius and finally realised, "Where's Harry?" The twin looked at each other then looked at Harry and said at the same time, "Bathroom. Stomach ache." "Okay, when he comes out tell him to come down for dinner." With that he left, disappointed that he couldn't play with the new pup Harry brought.

Harry quickly transformed back. "Gods. That was too close." The all nodded in agreement. Then left the room to join everyone for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and the Twins had went down stairs and joined every one for lunch. They played games and discussed Harry's upcoming birthday. Ginny had still been restlessly flirting and trying to kiss Harry. He did not take it so well...

"GINNY, WHAT DON'T YOU GET?! I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU!" Everyone stared at Harry. Ginny suddenly broke out sobbing, "But Harry you said...(sob) that you love me! Please (sob) you don't mean that!" Harry glared at Ginny. "We haven't even been dating since Sixth Year. I explained to you that after I defeated Voldemort last year, that I wasn't ready for a relationship. So buzz off Ginny." He said deadly calm which seemed very frightening.

Ginny just wouldn't let it drop. She strolled over to Harry and straddled his lap. Remus let out a silent growl, that only Sirius heard. He smelt the disgust and fury rolling off Harry. She tried to kiss his cheek again and apologized. He shoved her off, his eyes narrowed angrily. "Ginny," he said very calmly, "I. Don't. Like you that way. Please drop this. Now." He said with all the kindness he could muster. Of course she was not getting the message.

"Please Harry? I can give you everything you need. Anything you want and I can give it to you." Harry had a pained and angered expression. The water glasses on the table started to clatter around the coffee table. Before Harry could respond Hermione interrupted, "Harry can I have a word with you?" That seemed to break the trance everyone was in. Harry pushed Ginny off him roughly. He got up and followed her into the kitchen.

She looked at Harry for a while. Harry shifted from foot to foot, he felt awkward with Hermione staring at him like that. Hermione's eyes got large, that's when he knew she figured out he was gay. He dropped her gaze and stared out the kitchen window. Harry expected her to run out to everyone and blab out what she knew. Instead she hugged him.

"I understand Harry. I had a feeling that you were gay, but I thought that you knew. I'm sorry Harry that you're finding out now. How did you find out?" Harry looked at her before saying,  
"I think I like, no love, Remus...," he started to see her reaction to the first man. She wasn't shocked so he continued, "...and Sirius. But I know they won't love me 'mione. They'll probably kick me out if they ever find out." He gazed sadly at the floor feeling the itching behind his eyes. He knew his eyes were tearing up, but he didn't look up.

He was shocked once again when Hermione squeezed him into another hug. "Harry...," she didn't know how to make him believe that both men did like him. So she said, "...If you ever need a place to stay come to me and Ron's. You're always welcome."  
"Thanks 'mione."

HPRLSB-HPRLSB-HPRLSB

The Weasleys left an hour later. Bill still had not shown up and Mrs. Weasley asked if they could send him to the Burrow if he did. When they were leaving Ginny tried to kiss Harry good bye. He sidestepped away from the kiss. Remus and Sirius looked at each other in silent communication. They both nodded in agreement. They needed to ask Harry what happened between Harry and Ginny.

Once the Weasleys were gone Remus and Sirius guided Harry to the second floor library, in front of the fire place. Remus lead them in first and noticed the animagus book on the rug in front of the fire. He picked it up and turned to face his two companions. "_Animagus in the Making?_ Hmm...sounds like an interesting book wouldn't you say Mr. Padfoot?" Sirius turned to Harry, "Would you like to explain, pup, why there is an animagus book in our Library?" Harry glanced up at them. "Because we're in a Library?"

They burst out laughing. Remus redirected them towards the couch. Remus sat Harry down between him and Sirius. "Cub, what happened between you and Ginny?" "Yeah, pup. We noticed you weren't all that...friendly." There was a pregnant pause. Harry gazed into the fire. He knew he should just get it over with and tell them that he loved them. '_That's what'll do. Then they can kick me out and I'll meet with Ron and Hermione.' _He opened his mouth to tell them he loved them...but nothing came out.

He kept trying to tell them. He didn't want to lose them over just a crush. '_But it isn't a crush.' _He thought miserably. He didn't notice he had started to cry until Sirius wiped his cheek. "Harry," he said softly, "please tell us what's wrong." Harry sucked in his emotions and explained, "I don't quite like Ginny anymore...well not Ginny just..." he sighed and put his head in his hands. "Not Ginny but girls in general, you mean?" Remus asked seriously. He smelt all the sadness and pain coming off Harry and he knew that wasn't the only thing. "Oh...So Harry, how did you come by the conclusion that you like men? An experiment maybe?" Sirius joked.

Harry let out the built up wall. The tears first ran down his face uncontrollably but then his shoulders started to shake. Remus and Sirius shared a look before huddling Harry between them. "Cub, please. Tell us what happened." Harry let out a sob before breathing in deeply and started, "There is...this man that I like...(sob) no I love...and he's (sobbing louder)...he's already with a perfect man. But now I love...(sniffle) both of them..." He let out sobs. "Of course they wouldn't like me!" he wailed, "Who'd like a freak like me?!" He broke down crying harder into Remus shoulder.

Remus felt the warmth of the tears on his skin. His wolf was making whining sounds that Remus heard. Sirius looked pained to watch Harry cry over two men he loved. They gathered Harry up, pressing him between him, trying to protect him from his pain.

At that moment the floo went off and Bill Weasley came tumbling out. He looked up from the rug in front of the fire. He made his way over to Harry quickly. He'd seen Harry have this kind of break down before. Harry had been over congratulating him and Severus when he broke down crying. Both the older men were befuddled at why Harry had broke down crying. He'd explained later to both of them that he loved Remus and Sirius but figuring that they were mates, he knew he had no chance. He calmed down enough an hour later realizing what he'd spilt.

He asked them to swear not to tell them. They'd both reluctantly agreed. He knew if Harry sat crying in these men's arms much longer he'd tell them. "Harry?" Harry looked up and quickly ran into Bill's arms and sobbed harder into them muttering things like, "They'll kick me out, I'll be alone again. Don't let them Bill!" and "I love them so much. It breaks me in half watching them, Bill." and Bill rocked them back and forth repeating comforting words into his ears.

Eventually Harry fell asleep in Bill's arms, still standing. "I taking him up. Don't worry, me and Sev had to deal with it before. It's gotten worse from what I see though. Just...watch him for me?" He left the Library and made his way to the fifth floor (one floor lower than Remus and Sirius). He placed Harry on his bed and woke him gentility. "Harry, what happened?" Harry quietly explained dinner and Ginny. "Harry...," he said smirking, "I think I have a plan..." (AN: I would stop here but I love you guys! ;P) Harry sat up and looked straight at Bill and hesitantly asked, "What's up?"

"I think, to make Remus and Sirius jealous, you should pretend to hook up with me and Sev. I know, I know, just hear me out. If you make them jealous, then they'll try to win you over. They must like you Harry, who wouldn't?" Harry blushed at the compliment. "But Bill wouldn't it be awkward? I mean...to kiss you and stuff. I've never kissed a guy." He said blushing harder. Bill paused then said, "How about we practice then when we go down stairs you can kiss me good night, okay. I'll talk to Sev later about this. You're not going to participate with us Harry, it's just an act don't fret."

Harry looked like he was going to complain but he agreed with the plan. "So, you said...we'd practice kissing?" he said squeaking the last word. "Yes, it's very much like kissing a girl. The difference is the gender. It's still a mouth, right?" The thought comforted Harry. He leaned forward slowly until his lips touched Bill's. Bill cupped one of his cheeks and rubbed his thumb across his cheek bone. Harry shakily lifted his hand and tangled his fingers in Bill's hand and pulled a bit. Bill moaned at the pain.

They both pulled away for a breath. They looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you so much Bill. You're very much like the brother I never had." Bill nodded, "You too, except I don't do incest like the Twins." Harry giggled. Bill leaned in again and kissed him chastely on the lips once more. He moved his way down his cheek and down his jaw and to the nape of his neck. He sucked on the skin a little, just enough to bruise. Harry glanced up at Bill between his bangs and said, "Maybe you should go talk to Sev now?" Bill stood and pulled Harry up with him.

They walked down all five floors. They stopped in front of the front door. Bill knew that Remus and Sirius were watching them. He leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear, making blush tomato-like. He looked into Harry's eyes and kissed him long, but chastely. They spread apart. He kissed Harry one last time and said, "I'll tell Sev you send your love. Bye Sirius! Bye Remus!" Then walked out the door and disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know that I haven't written any authors notes and I would like to explain  
1) I've gotten the times wrong. After Sirius leaves the Twins and Harry, its lunch they leave just before dinner.  
2) Remus can smell peoples scent and basic emotions (Lying, love, lust, nervousness, etc.)  
3) The Twins are dating and are already animagi (bears)  
4) Only 3 people know Harry's feeling for Remus and Sirius.  
5) Harry was NOT raped by his uncle but he almost was (story will come up)  
6) No full moon that night. I meant next week.**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all. **

**Enjoy! ;P**

Harry turns back towards Remus and Sirius and immediately starts blushing. He tries to walk past them to head into the kitchen but they both stand in his way. "Pup...you know that Bill is seeing Snivellus, right?" Harry looked past their shoulders and said quietly, "Yes. I know that he and Bill are seeing each other." Remus spoke up, "Cub, are they the two people that you said that you loved? We support you if they are. _Right_ Padfoot?" Sirius was still in a state of shock and hurt knowing that his Harry was seeing that bat! He glanced and Remus and knew he had to play along. "Yes. I'm completely fine with it." He stated through gritted teeth.

"Good thing we had that cleared up." Remus smelt the pain that was still radiating off Harry. They sat through an awkward dinner, which was very uneventful. Harry had lost his appetite after 5 minutes of watching silent conversations between Remus and Sirius. He excused himself and left to go to bed (after dinner now).

He went upstairs and opened his wardrobe and took out his pajamas. He took a look in the mirror before throwing on a shirt and eyed his scars and words. He took another look at the last one, '_WHORE'_. If the Order hadn't gotten him that day both his uncle and cousin would have raped him. He still felt like a push over. He didn't deserve Remus or Sirius, he didn't know why he was even trying to gain their attention. They obviously only looked at each other. He put on the glamour and the shirt before leaping into his bed and falling into a restless sleep...

HPRLSB-HPRLSB-HPRLSB

Remus awoke after hearing the bloodcurdling scream rip through the house. Sirius was awake not long after him. He looked at each other and understood. "Harry!" They both yelled throwing on robes and gathering their wands.

They ran down to the floor beneath their own and barged into Harry's room. They raced to Harry's bed. Harry let out another scream, much more clearer than before. "REMUS! SIRIUS! Please! Don't leave me! I'm sorry!" They kneeled down next to Harry and shook him softly. "Harry, Cub, please. Wake up?" Harry let out a fearful whine. This brought forward Moony. He gathered Harry into his arms and said, "We have to help him Padfoot. He called _our_ names. He's sleeping between us."

They took Harry up the flight of stairs and arranged Harry on their bed between both of them. Harry was facing Remus while Sirius was spooning him from behind with an arm around his chest. Moony had his arm around Harry's waist and they all snuggled in for an uninterrupted night.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling very warm and comfortable. He shifted a little and realised that it was two bodies, one in front of him and one spooning him from behind him. He was laying on a broad and muscular chest. The man was shirtless and only wearing clad boxers much like himself. He couldn't see the person behind him but he had a feeling he had his head on Remus' chest and Sirius was spooning him.

He froze again after shifting slightly backwards and felt Sirius' morning wood. Sirius pushed his covered hard on against Harry's ass. His eyes shot open and he regretted it immediately. Remus was awake and watching what was transpiring. Harry cast his gaze downward and mumbled a "Good Morning Remus." He looked back up and asked, "What am I doing here Remus?" Then he remembered the nightmare and that he forgot his usual Silencing Charms.

He looked towards Remus again. He was going to ask why they bothered to bring him up, when he felt a pair of lips on his neck. His eyes grew to the size of saucers. He down and mumbled hurriedly, "Remus...I...I'm sorry. Sirius probably thinks it's you." He felt the pain in his chest again but he ignored it. Though Remus smelt his sadness, he also smelt and enticing smell, like white chocolate and crisp mildew.

He gave Harry a kiss between his eyebrows and said, "Happy Birthday Harry." Harry got a kiss on the temple by the man behind him and said, "Happy 19th Birthday Harry." Everyone was quiet and in their own thoughts. Harry interrupted the silence. "I...um...have got to go the bathroom," Remus and Sirius hugged him tighter before releasing him. He bolted out of the room.

He went into his room and started to cry. It was so unfair that Sirius would kiss his neck and tease him when he didn't even mean it. It hurt so much. '_I hope Bill's plan works out...' _He checks over what's going to happen in their plan and also what's going to happen at his party.

The morning went by awkwardly and oddly quiet with Harry stuck in his reverie of Remus and Sirius actually agreeing to loving him back, not paternally. Once the afternoon rolled by the party was in full swing. Then, Bill and Sev showed up and to continue playing the part, he ran over to Bill and kissed him before hugging Sev and tucking his head in his neck.

He felt Sev give him a kiss on the top off his head and leaned down to whisper, "If looks could kill, your Mutt and Wolf would have thrown me to hell by now." Harry laughed out loud. "If looks really could kill, we'd both be dead Sev." Bill pulled Sev and Harry up the stairs towards Harry's room.

Once there he said, "The plan is working wonderfully. Just a couple more things we have to do first and you'll have them by tonight." And went on explaining the rest of their plan. The left the room and returned to the party unnoticed. Then Mrs. Weasley ran up and told Harry that the cake was going to be in 5 minutes. "We have to get this plan done faster guys." Bill looked around the rooms before spotting Sirius run out back. "Just in front of that door should work."

So, Sev and Harry went in front of the door. Harry looked out and waited until he stopped Sirius coming back towards them, before leaning up and kissing Severus heatedly on the lips while tangling his fingers in his hair. Severus had his hand on Harry's hips and was rubbing his ass and pinching it making Harry moan slightly.

Sirius walked in through the back door holding Harry's cake, only to find Harry making out with Snivellius. They were starting to rut against each other. He cleared his throat to try and catch their attention. When that didn't work he growled and caught Harry's attention. Harry opened his eyes and parted from the kiss. Sev started to kiss down his jaw and started sucking on his throat. Harry started to moan again, but Sirius only growled louder.

This caught Severus attention. "Yes Black, how can we help you?" Sirius was shocked by how civil he sounded. He opened and closed his mouth and said, "Cakes ready." Before running off to find Remus. "Follow the Mutt and listen to the conversation he's going to have with the Wolf." He kissed Harry on his forehead and said, "I hope you find happiness." And left Harry to find his Mutts.

Harry ran to the third floor and found Sirius and Remus talking near a room filled with alcohol. "Snivellius was sucking Harry's face off Remus! How do you want me to be calm!" Harry looked at Remus' face and immediately felt bad. Remus looked pained and had a lost look. "Padfoot you can't tell him who to kiss and who not to. If he is happy with Bill and Severus we will be happy for him, even though we want that instead." Harry covered his hands over his mouth to stop the large gasp. '_If I'm not their mate would they still want me?' _

Sirius lent in and whispered quickly in Remus' ear. He silently growled after Sirius pulled away. His face looked so distressed that Harry wanted to run to him and make him feel better. But Sirius already pulled Remus into a hug and watched the pains slid away from his face.

He leaves them alone and rejoins the party. By now the party is in full swing and resembling a night club but instead of waiters there was Mrs. Weasley. It was an hour later when it happened. Harry had been asking Ron if he was joining the Chuddley Cannons, when Ginny attached herself to Harry's side. He tried to push her away but found that his arms felt like jelly. He had a very bad feeling when Ginny asked, "Harry may I please talk to you in private." Trying to look sincere. He didn't buy it for one second but still agreed to go in his bedroom and talk.

In his bedroom Ginny started to apologise about her behaviour. Harry was starting to relax into the conversation. That was his mistake. Ginny threw out her wand and cast a spell that had Harry strapped to the bed posts. He quickly and silently cast a patronus to Remus and Sirius asking for immediate help. Ginny swaggered over to Harry and straddled him. He tried to kick her off but his body felt like lead.

"If you don't like me, I still don't care. I'm going to have your heirs Harry! Even if I have to force you!" Harry paled. He remembered when Uncle Vernon threatened to force Harry onto Dudley. He closed his eyes and waited for the onslaught. '_I can't cast wandless magic but just enough to cast a patronus. Maybe she put up Wards to block them. Oh I hope not!_' Ginny quickly fought to open Harry's belt.

She finally had I open and was about to unsheathe Harry's dick from his boxers when the door was blast open. Remus, Sirius, Kingsly, Tonks, Mad-Eye, all of the Weasley's and Severus burst through the door. What they saw was not what they had expected to see. Ginny turned and turned pale realizing her plan was ruined. Kingsly levitated Ginny out the door and straight to the Ministry. Remus ran to Harry and unbound him. "Harry, Harry, Cub, does anywhere hurt? Did she do anything?" Sirius ushered everyone out of the room.

Harry was shaking like a leaf. That had reminded him of Uncle Vernon a lot. He didn't want to tell more people that his uncle, a muggle, was abusing him. Only few knew. Dumbledore, Sev, Bill and Ron and Hermione. Madame Pomfrey used to heal him everytime he came back from the summer. It was very bad one time, that she had called Severus for help. He couldn't believe it when he walked through the Hospital Wing and saw Harry bleeding and bruised. Dumbledore had done nothing to stop them an dkept him there all summers.

"I have...have to tell you both something..." They pulled Harry between them on the bed and waited for Harry to explain. "During the time when I used to live with the...D-Dursley's...They used to force me to do things like cooking them breakfast and cleaning...If-If I didn't do things right...Uncle-V-Vernon used to beat me. With multiple objects..." Remus and Sirius let out a growl but Harry wasn't scared of them. "He...He ingraved things onto my...skin..." Remus and Sirius gasped. Remus started to sniff Harry and nuzzle his neck.

"Then the day when I went to the Order for the first time...My uncle...almost...almost...r-ra-raped me...but when he heard they were coming he stopped. i was a virgin then, still am. That was the last time he engraved something on me. He had ingraved...the word...'_WHORE'_..."

Remus and Sirius were furious. Remus was physically held back from going there and sicking them with Moony. They huddled more closely and sat in a comfortable silence. Sirius broke that silence. "Pup...," he started, "do you really love Snivellius and Bill?" Harry looked down and answered silently, "No..." "Then who is it Cub?" Remus asked. "Answer truthfully."

Harry silently had big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked up at them and sobbed, "If you knew who it was...you'd kick me out!" "I promise we won't" "Marauders promise." Harry silently studied them and let out a long shaky sigh, "I love...(sob)...Both of you. (sobbing harder) I love you, Remus and Sirius." And continued sobbing silently with more tears running down his destroyed face.

**AN: Oh I'm so evil aren't I?! I think I liked the way this chappy worked out...Shocking what Ginny did isn't it. For those who do like Ginny...Sorry she's bad in this fic...terrible. Also I'm thinking of adding nice!Malfoys. Yes? No? I won't update for a day I think...need a rest...Finished all my work ahead of my class and need a good nights sleep. I promise to have the next chappy by 2 days, no less.**

**HRS **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I couldn't help but write more chapters! I really enjoy writing fanfiction. I'm still pondering whether to add MPreg or adopt. Also, I'm thinking of adding Ron/Draco and have Hermione with an OC.  
Don't forget to write reviews, love the comments and tips! Enjoy! ;P**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

After Harry revealed his love for Remus and Sirius, there was a pregnant pause. Harry took that as a sigh that they of course did not want him there, he had just admitted to almost being raped and abused, of course they wouldn't want to deal with his issues. But it wasn't like that. Moony was howling in join internally, their mate loved them. When he looked over to Sirius he saw that he didn't look or even resemble how ecstatic he should be. Sirius looked pissed.

Harry started hyperventilating. He sobbed again quietly. He got up from their seats on the bed. He looked away and downcast from their eyes. He suspected they were filled with disgust. "I-It's okay...(sob) I unders-stand. I'll leave...now...I'll stay with the Weasley's or...or Sev..." He continued sobbing. Remus was about to stand and interfere when Sirius spoke up in a dead tone, "Leave. Leave and never come back. I never want to see you again." To say Remus was shocked would be the understatement of the year! He felt as if something were off in the bond.

After hearing the words coming from Sirius, he cast a spell and gathered all his belongings away and into his luggage. Remus went to stand up or speak out but Sirius blocked him from doing both. Harry silently let the tears fall from his closed eyes. He felt as if his earth had opened up and swallowed him into an empty black space. All alone. He opened his eyes and saw that all his belongings were all packed away. He allowed himself to look up. He looked into his godfather's eyes and saw all the hatred. He let out a whimper. He looked at Remus and saw...saw...love? No, it couldn't have been. Nobody loved him.

He looked away from them and gathered his things. He silently let out, "Good bye, Padfoot. Good...(sob) good bye Moony," and disapparated from the house. It was silent for a long time before Remus turned and smacked Sirius hard on the face, splitting his lip. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE PADFOOT?!" That seemed to wake Sirius up from his state. He glanced around the room and said silently, "Why did Harry leave?" Moony came out and exploded. "YOU TOLD HARRY THAT WE HATED HIM! YOU KICKED HIM OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" His eyes flashed yellow. Sirius looked up shocked. "I did what to our pup?!" his eyes bugging out of his head.

Remus took a deep calming breath. He explained how Harry admitted to loving both of them, that Sirius became very cold and kicked Harry out saying never to see them again. Sirius stood stock still. His eyes started to water and soon there were tears wordlessly flowing down his cheeks. "Moony," he let out pained, "there's got to be something wrong with me. I don't even remember saying that to our Harry." They both had tears running down their faces now. They heaved each other into a tight hug. Remus felt Sirius shacking because he was holding back his cries. H rubbed a circle on his back and that seemed to crack open the dam.

HPRLSB-HPRLSB-HPRLSB

Harry apparated into the living room of Bill and Severus. He fell to his knees before falling to the ground and curling up in the foetal position. He was violently shacking with wails and cries of pain and despair.

At the first loud wail, Severus burst into the room, wand held high. At seeing Harry's prone body racked with sobs, he dropped down beside him and pulled Harry into his lap and rocked back and forth. Bill came in seconds later, Stupifey on his lips. He immediately saw Harry in his lover's arms and ran to the young man's side. Both Severus and Bill comforted Harry until he was fast asleep. Sev transfigured his clothes into PJ's and lay Harry on their bed.

Harry felt like a son to Severus and he made it as a promise to Lily to take care of Harry. Both men left Harry to rest and went back out into the living room. Severus sat down on the couch furiously. How could they do that to Harry? Didn't they know what's happened to him at privet drive?

That thought made him pause. What if they didn't like Harry _because _of what happened? He was going to have to teach those Mutts a lesson. Bill put a hand on his shoulder. "Sev...I don't know what's happened to Harry...I could guess but before we jump to conclusions, I think we should hear him out." Severus looked deadly. "It was probably all of Black's work. All ways a heartbreaker that Mutt." Bill gave him a look, "You know that was before he and Remus got together and mated."

They continued their guess work and excuses until the next morning. Harry woke up with serious bed head. His hair looked like a tornado ran through it. His eyes were red and swollen and blood shot. He walked with his back hunched and head down. His eyes glassy and looked dazedly around the room he was in. He recognized the room immediately. The main colors being silver and a light bronze, which was a very relaxing mixture.

He slowly rose from the bed and walked towards the door. He heard hushed voices coming from the living room. He walked into the living room and sat down on the nearest couch. The room had become quiet. He glanced up from the ground and was met with the worried expressions of Bill and Sev. His lips quivered and his eyes started to tear up. He shook his head softly and let out a sob. He quickly gathered himself before letting out the next one.

Severus sat down next to Harry and pulled him towards his chest. He felt torn watching the boy trying not to have a breakdown like the night before. Whoever had done this to him were going to pay and being a Slytherin made it much easier to come up with...difficult plans.

Harry snuggled into his chest and let out a wobbly sigh. "If you want me to tell you what happened, I'm only going to tell you once. So please listen," he took a breath. "Last night, after Ginny tried...tried. Remus and Sirius comforted me. I told them I was a virgin and would never want it to be with someone I didn't love. I...explained to them...what's happened at the D-Dursley's. They were horrified that was what happened to me. I told them I was almost raped and all the things they'd ever done." There was a pause. "Remus asked me after if I truly loved you and Bill. Of course, I answered no. They asked who I really did love...and I told them. It was like I expected actually...Sirius said that I was disgusting and that I would never set foot in the house ever again..."

Fresh tears had fallen down his face and he was quietly sobbing. "Remus...looked so much different. He looked mad at Sirius actually...so I had a little bit of hope there. And the look he gave me when I said I loved them was just...so full of...love? I wasn't really sure, but he didn't look anywhere near as mad as Sirius was...and it was like...like Uncle Vernon yelling at me...for being a freak..." He was now engulfed into two tight hugs and kissed on the temple and head. "I...think that Sirius...might have been under a curse." He paused to add the effect of how serious that was. Harry was still shaking in their arms.

"What do you mean love?" asked Severus. "Well," answered Harry, "that might have been the case. I mean, Sirius was worried one minute and next kicking me out, with nowhere to go? I don't think Sirius in his right mind would do that..." Severus sat thinking to himself and remembered what he'd seen when they'd taken Ginny from the room last night. He gasped in shock. The other men glanced at him worriedly. They knew that what he'd figured out would _not_ be good. "I remembered last night when we were taking Ginny...that I saw..." He hesitated. He didn't want to ruin their friendship... "I think I saw Ron casting a charm. I didn't think of it as relevant at the time, thinking he was casting some on Ginny. But now that I think about it his wand wasn't in Ginny's general direction. It was in Sirius."

They all let that information sink in. Harry had a feeling that after the horcrux hunt Ron had never been the same. "So," he started, "Ron cursed Sirius not to love me? I don't remember telling hi-" He stopped. "But I remember telling 'mione." He said sadly. He figured Ron was mad that he was gay and loved Remus and Sirius and not his sister. But why would he, she only loved him for his fame and money.

"Well, I think we should visit Remus and Sirius. If any of you have forgotten I _am_ a cursebreaker." With that said, they all traveled towards the kitchen and had a typical English breakfast. They washed up and wasted no time in getting ready and waiting at the floo. Harry looked to the ground he didn't want to see them. '_I'm just setting myself up if I even think I have a chance.' _He thought dejectedly. Severus made a grab for the floo powder but was beaten to it by Bill stating that if they wanted anything to go right he might go through first ("I'm the cursebreaker"). Bill went through first with Severus going just after him.

Harry stood there for a minute. What if they really didn't want him there? What if the look Remus gave him was one of pity? What if...What if they harmed him? He stopped at that thought. They'd never physically hurt him. Mentally and internally they already had. He mustered up his Gryffindor courage and scooped up some floo powder. He walked in and threw it while screaming '_Gimmauld Place!'_

**AN: And that is my chapter people! Sorry didn't update yesterday. Forgot that I had a project due in a week, so I finished it all yesterday. Also, I'm not going to add nice Malfoy. I am going to have Hermione join in with another couple and sorry about the Ron and Ginny bashing, but I'm reading the Prisoner of Azkaban and I'm reading the part where Ron's got the spot light and he loves it. I'm also going to add Civil!Malfoy. So, it's not entirely buddy, buddy but he still is Severus' godchild. I'm going to post a new chappy around 1 am-ish or 2, because I missed last night. I hope you enjoy it. Got my first hate review...more like PM but still burned a little. Bye! **

**-**_**HRS**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in 2 days. Was SO tired I didn't even get time to change my clothes before I jumped into bed. Also, with my insomnia I got no help. I've agreed to stop making Harry cry but common he's depressed and more sensitive. If there are any questions PM me. Thinking of MPreg but I'm not sure about it anymore. This fic is supposed to be 10-15 chapters. Enjoy! ;P**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all.**

**HPRLSB-HPRLSB-HPRLSB**

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the library after breakfast, which nobody ate. It was too silent now that Harry wasn't in Grimmauld Place. They didn't play any jokes or have innocent (or not so innocent) flirtations. Just a silent and awkward breakfast.

Remus was worried and mad at Sirius. He tried to understand at first that it probably not Sirius' fault. But the wolf was filling him with different answers. One of them being, '_He is jealous of our younger mate. He wants us just for himself.' _

He tried to reason with Moony that Sirius was under a curse. When the wolf still didn't believe him, he asked for the fifth time if he meant to kick Harry out. The scent of pain, worry and annoyance was directed to his nose and to Moony. That shut up the wolf, but he was left to deal with a slightly hysterical Sirius Black.

They had just gathered books and sat in front of the fire, when suddenly stepped out Bill Weasley, followed by an angered Severus Snape. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, then towards their new guests. "We came here to try and...fix something," started Bill, "We had multiple reasons to explain why Sirius...," he paused trying to find the proper wording for it. Severus seemed to notice that Harry still hadn't arrived.

"Bill?" he questioned. He glanced towards the fire, then back at Bill. The silent question was answered with a worried glance at the fire. "Is there supposed to be someone else coming?" asked Sirius hopefully. Both men took note to how Sirius eagerly asked the question. "Yes, but it seems that he is having a difficult time deciding whether to come or not," Severus stated with an annoyed hint in his voice, "or he is unable to pass the wards." He drawled out.

Remus suddenly spoke out, "Sirius, you did ban him from stepping back into the house or seeing you again." Sirius looked startled but quickly composed his face and spoke out loudly, "I, Sirius Orion Black, grant access to Harry James Potter, to enter 12 Grimmauld Place." The fire burst and was dropped onto the carpet unceremoniously. Harry was red in the face and sweating. "I don't know what happened," he started, "but I never want to feel that again."

Harry had been trying to enter Grimmauld Place, but right after he screamed it out he remembered that Sirius kicked him out, and he guessed that the Wards did not accept him anymore. He was caught between Sev's living room and an endless pit of darkness. Suddenly, after what felt like hours, the Wards allowed entrance and he was spit out into the library in Grimmauld Place.

Harry stood up between Severus and Bill. He had his head down not looking at anyone. '_Did the carpet always look this faded?' _he wondered to himself. He looked towards the couch and noticed the book about animagi and remembered he was an unregistered animagus. He smirked at the thought.

Remus was raptly looking at Harry. He was looking under the couch smirking. He remembered that he had pushed the animagi book under there, and wondered what had Harry smirking like that. Harry solemnly looked away from the book and towards the rest of the library, anywhere but Sirius and Remus.

Harry was making notes mentally about all the things he hadn't noticed before. '_This library's got to be bigger than the one at Hogwarts, must be an enlargement charm.' _There were columns after columns filled with books, at least 50 per subject or genre. There were petite sitting areas here and there. There were ladders moving mindlessly along the rows and invisible people putting books back on shelves and some dusting. His attention was brought back down when he heard Sirius break the silence.

"You said you had to fix something, Bill?" he asked. Bill looked towards him. He was looking at Harry though he was asking Bill the question. Remus and Sirius were both regarding Harry as if he were going to disappear. Which was probable, but he didn't voice his thoughts. "Yes, I wanted to check...if there were some charms placed...around the house or on one of you." Sirius's appearance changed dramatically switched.

"There is nothing wrong here. Please remove yourselves from my house." The sentence shocked Severus and Remus. Harry was shaking, hearing the coldness in Sirius' voice just as the one he had heard him before. Bill wasn't surprised. He knew that it was the defence system on the spell working on Sirius.

He walked forward and pushed Sirius onto the couch. "Oof." Remus did not stop him when he forced Sirius to lie down. He and his inner wolf knew this had to be down so they could all be together again.  
Sirius tried to fight back, but Bill used a spell that tied Sirius to the couch.

Harry had raised his head slightly brought up his head and gaze and was watching Bill work silently on Sirius. Casting charms and muttering notes to himself. Sirius was twitching, trying to fight the ropes that tied him down. He looked at Harry furiously. "What are you doing this house? Get out. I said I never wanted to see you here or ever again!" he shouted. Harry let out a pained whimper. He was shocked. '_Is my animagus coming out? Oh shit, I hope I don't grow a tail.' _He thought desperately.

It was awkwardly quiet for some time. Bill was still muttering to himself but very quietly. Remus mumbled, "Harry..." Harry ducked his head down into Severus' robes. "Harry, please. You didn't hear what I was going to say before Sirius had his outburst." Harry sniffled silently, but took his head away from Sev's robes. "What were you going to say then?" he mumbled quietly. If it weren't for Remus' werewolf senses he wouldn't have heard.

"Harry, you know I'm a werewolf. Well, werewolves can smell specific things better than others even in human form," he said slowly, "I can smell emotions, scents, body fluids and their mates." Harry visibly flinched at the mate bit, he didn't need to be reminded that he wasn't Moony's mate. "Stronger werewolves are usually able to, on rare occasions, to have multiple mates." He let that sink in. Harry stood stock still. He had a hunch about where this was going.

Severus was about to make a comment but Remus sent him a look that shut him up. "Harry, werewolves cannot sense who their mates are until they turn 19 years old. They do get a weird comforting feeling around them before they are of age." He saw a slight acknowledgement in Harry's eyes, before they went back to being dull. "I seemed to have found out that I have a second mate. They just recently came to age and it seems that my other mate had a large disagreement with him."

The light bulb went off in Harry's head. He looked Remus in the eye and found them yellowed mixed in with amber. He shivered with lust. Moony let out a growl and it was heard by both Harry and Severus (Bill was oblivious and Sirius is passed out). Remus stalked facing Harry and stopped before him.

He let out a silent growl and dipped his head into the crook in Harry's neck. He breathed in deeply, breathing in Harry's scent and arousal. He sucked and nibbled on Harry's neck making the teen moan out. Severus cleared his throat loudly.

Both men stepped away, but Harry immediately went up and hugged Remus tightly. He let a few tears slip out and onto Remus' shirt. Remus pulled Harry back and kissed him between the eyebrows. He looked concerned at Harry. "Why are you crying, Cub?" Harry sighed, "Please don't leave me." He requested silently and weakly. Remus pulled him tenderly back. "No matter what Sirius said, we will be together. do you understand me, Cub?"

Harry nodded his head and snuggled into Remus chest because of their height difference. Harry reached a little past his shoulder and just at Sirius chin. Sirius was just about the same height as Remus. "Guys," Bill's voice was raspy and dry. Sev conjured some water and he drank it down merrily. "The curse isn't just one of the unforgivables, it also has many charms and curses underneath. It's very perplexed. I think we should take him to St. Mungo's, there are more materials I could use to help get rid of them, some of them are very old and may need a little bit more time and during that time Sirius..he won't be..." He trailed off.

Remus and Harry looked at each other in shock. Whoever did this to their mate must have really not wanted them to get together. "Remus can I check you for any charms." With Remus' consent he cast charms. 10 minutes later determined that because Remus was a werewolf the charms didn't work correctly. They let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get Sirius to St. Mungo's." Remus went over to Sirius (who was now unbound) and picked him up bridal style. He went over to the floo and waited for the others. Harry bent down and picked up the book about animagi. He shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

He walked towards the floo and the others. "Well...lets go take care of my new mate." '_Gods I love the way that sounds...'_ He moaned to himself. Remus smiled in his direction, he smelt the onslaught of hormones.

HPRLSB-HPRLSB-HPRLSB

They set Sirius up in a single room. It was a medium sized room. With light green and golden walls. There was a small couch and armchair with a table in the middle with a tea set on it. The bed where Sirius lay was a single, so there was no room for all three of them to snuggle. They were all allowed to stay, even after visiting hours (Harry's fame comes in handy). Severus and Bill had left after an hour of more charms and tea.

Remus and Harry were both snuggled up on the couch. Harry had his head rested under Remus' chin and had his eyes closed in content. Remus was lightly petting Harry's hair. His wolf was practically purring in happiness, they hadn't lost their youngling.

Harry suddenly got up and stood in front of Remus. He was switching from foot to foot. "Moony...I want to _really_ show you something!" he whispered loudly. Remus raised his eyebrows and made a 'go on' gesture. "Okay, just please, please, _please _don't yell or get mad at me. I had to do this, I love you."

Remus was putting pieces together and remembered this evening when Harry smirked at the book under the couch. The animagi book. His eyes open up wide like saucers. Harry realized that Remus was probably going to go bazerk, so he quickly shifted into his new form and hoped into Remus' lap.

Remus' eyes, if possible, grew wider when he saw how beautiful Harry was in his dog form. "Is this why I smelt that stray that morning?" Harry nodded his head. Remus gathered Harry into his arms and pulled him to his chest and started purring out loud. Harry have a huff, like he was laughing.

Remus' eyes had switched from amber to yellow and soon had the dog pinned under him, showing off his dominance to his new mate. Harry tilted his head back and to the side exposing his neck in a perfect submissive position. Moony leaned into his neck and lightly bit at the length of it. He drew a little bit of blood, marking him as part of the pack.

Harry quickly shifted back into human form and looked at Remus with big, wide green eyes. "R-Remy...," He gave a questioning look. "Yes, Cub?" "Did you...did you turn me?" he asks silently. Remus lets out a roar of laughter, he tries to keep it quiet but the way Harry was looking at him was like a 5 year old asking where his dead fish went after it died...It was hilarious.

Harry pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll take that as a no." Remus wiped away the tears of laughter that had rolled down his cheeks. "Sorry Cub, that was very funny," he explained, "No, I did not turn you. I marked you as part of Moony's pack. Sirius still has the little scar of it. On the full moon, Moony will mark you as his mate."

His voiced switched into professor mode, "You see Harry, when a werewolf bites in his wolf for he can turn people into werewolves. But when a werewolf bites his mate or mates they become marked and not turned, also ranked into two categories: Beta and Submissive."

He saw the hurt look on Harry's face and retraced his steps, " It doesn't mean that they are any lower or less equal than the Alpha, it just means they play different roles." Harry relaxed as he said that, he didn't want them thinking lesser of him. "Harry if I could take a guess I would say that you are submissive. When we go home I want you to read all you can about them. There are rumors that male submissives can become pregnant and I wouldn't want to have an accident, if you wouldn't want the baby."

Harry snuggled up into Remus and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you and Sirius. I'll read all about submissives when we get home. When is the full moon?" Remus looked up sharply and said "In a week. If Sirius isn't up and alright by then, we might have a problem. Moony loves you, but he still has to get used to you and your scent. If Sirius isn't there he might take it as a stand-off. There's only so much the Wolfs Bane potion can do." He said.

"Sirius will be fine. Bill is amazing he said there was only 25 out of 30 curses and charms left on him. Plus he's at St. Mungo's, they'll keep him healthy here." Remus nodded in agreement and smiled at his Cub. '_Can't really think of him as a cub anymore' _he thought. Moony spoke up '_**Youngling could work, could it not.' **_Remus looked at Harry, who had fallen asleep snuggled up on his chest. He smiled fondly at him.

'_That will be perfect. Our little youngling.' _Moony growled in agreement.

**AN: Anddddd...That is the newest chappy! I tried to make it a little longer. My computer officially has problems. It deleted like half of this chapter after I saved it! So, I started all over again and guess what happened?! It deleted the **_**entire **_**chapter! So I started again and finally finished it and made it longer. Does anyone agree with the MPreg? Please send some reviews, love 'em! Can anyone help me decide what Ginny and Ron do? This fic is supposed to be Dramatic. I'll give a hint and say that Ginny will somehow manage not to get sent to Azkaban. Advice anyone.  
Writers Block! **** I'll try to update soon!**

**-HRS**


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hey guys, thanks for not giving up on me. End of the year is stressful, but now it's the summer! And I'll be trying to update twice a week. I'm going to Summer School, so I will be busy and what can I say people have lives. With that note I would deeply want to apologize for making you wait for a month. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. My regular updates will most likely be on Tuesdays and Fridays._

_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all._

**HPRLSB-HPRLSB-HPRLSB**

When Bill and Sev got home, Bill immediately plopped onto the couch. Sev came down beside him. Bill moved closer to him until he was snuggled up in his side. He draped his arm around the sleeping body of his lover. '_I hope Harry has both of them by the end of this.' _He looked down at his lover.

His head was snuggled under his neck with a smile playing at his lips. His body was plastered into his side with his arms around his midsection, holding tightly like he was afraid he might lose him. His knees were draw up to his chest. Severus charmed off his shoes and socks and changed him into his blue night clothes.

He picked him up bridal style and carried him over to their master bedroom. He carefully lay him down on the bed and changed his own clothes into black and golden PJ's. He slipped into their bed. Bill shifted automatically towards him and rested on his chest. Sev enveloped his arm around the others waist and both fell into deep, needed sleep.

**HPRLSB-HPRLSB-HPRLSB**

Harry was curled up with Remus on the couch in the hospital room awake. Remus was running his fingers through his hair and whispering loving words. The door opened and Bill and Severus walked in. They both smiled at the scene and shut the door behind them. They walked towards the coffee table and lay the contents of their pockets on the table.

There were multiple tiny thick books, a small tea set and a suit case. They unshrunk the objects and handed the suit case to the two men. "We stopped by Grimmauld Place and gathered some clothes for all of you. We thought you might like some tea and Bill brought some older volumes that help with darker and more complex magic." Bill already had his head in one of the volumes while comparing them to his notes.

Harry carefully got up and opened the suit case and pulled out something for both him and Remus. They changed and drank tea with Remus. Both glanced at Sirius' bed at times but tried to focus on conversations between them and Severus. They drank their tea in comfortable silence.

"I've got it! Why didn't I think of that before!?" Bill screamed, breaking the silence." Harry and Remus looked with anticipation. "Well? What did you find?" Harry asked excitedly. Bill pulled his notebook out and gave it to Sev.

He mumbled to himself silently reading it. He paused and smiled towards his lover. "You idiot..." he said good naturedly. Harry started to fidget. "Will someone tell us what's going on, please?" Sev smiled at the fidgeting teen and explained that Bill had found a counter curse inside another counter curse that immediately removed all blocks, curses and bindings. Their faces all shown in happiness.

They all got up from the lounge and made their way to Sirius' bed. He was stiff and dead looking, which scared Harry. He had sweat on his lips and on his brows. He was pale and his hands were cold. Bill moved his hands above Sirius and started muttering in Latin the counter curse.

After 30 minutes of Bill muttering the counter curse and sweat poured off of Sirius and Bill, Sirius eyes started to move. Then his hands twitched and toes wiggled. Harry and Remus both grasped his hands. He held theirs tighter.

Slowly opened his eyes and hissed at the brightness of the room. He looked over to Remus first and smiled his charming smile. Remus smiled back and brought Sirius hand up and kissed it. Sirius looked over to Harry slowly. Harry tensed and looked away. '_I knew it didn't work,' _he thought sadly, '_I don't want to see hate and disgust on his face again...' _ He looked down and started to pull his hand away.

But Sirius held it even tighter. Harry looked up and saw that Sirius was also smiling at him! He squeezed Sirius' hand back in return and smiled a 1000 watts smile. He slowly leaned down and brought his face closer to Sirius'. He gave Sirius a questioning look. Sirius just smiled back. He broke the gap between them and gasped at the softness of Sirius lips. Sirius took that to his advantage and slipped his tongue into Harry mouth.

They fought for dominance but Harry eventually lost. Sirius ran his tongue across his gums and teeth. Harry smoothed along the other tongue and moaned at the taste. They both pulled apart gasping when the heard the silent growl coming from Remus. Remus sat down on the bed and Sirius pulled Harry down too. He shared lazy kisses back and forth and kisses each other's necks, leaving dark hickeys and bite marks.

At the end of the session, they were all panting and rock hard. Harry put his hands on Sirius' chest and slowly slid them down towards his man hood. He tweaked a nipple and pinched another. Remus was lazily kissing Sirius' neck and face. Sirius let out a groan and Remus let out a growl. Remus licked Sirius' mate mark and whispered, "_Mine..." _

Harry continued his journey downwards and played with the waistband of Sirius' pants, slowly dipping his hand underneath and rubbing the prominent damp, pointed area. Sirius hissed as Harry also attached himself to Sirius' neck. Remus and Harry shared a wet kiss and continued traveling and marveling in the expanse of Sirius' shirtless body.

Sirius had both hands on Remus and Harry's clothed hard-ons. He was slowly rubbing his thumb over the heads, receiving moans and grunts. They all froze as they heard someone clear their throat. Harry turned a shade of red and hid his head in Sirius neck.

Severus was grumbling about 'we never did that in public, Bill' and Bill was smiling largely at the three men in the bed. "I think me and Sev have fixed our 'problem'. We'll just be leaving. Have _fu_n." He said fun with a smirk and pulled a still grumbling Sev with him out the door.

They all shared a look and laughed at how draw to each other they were that they had completely forgotten that there were other people in the room. Their laughter slowly died to silent giggles. Harry looked up at Sirius and asked silently, "So...you're not mad at me anymore?" He had a slightly hopeful look in his eye but also a hesitant one.

Sirius looked down at his pup; he knew that Harry had been at the Dursleys for most of his life. He suspected that, of course, with the beatings came the low self-esteem and the flinches. He was saddened that his Harry had to trek through that by himself.

Harry was worried about the long silence. He glanced over at Remus. Remus' eyes had turned yellow. He was feeling the pain of his youngling, and if Sirius did not accept him there was going to be trouble with Moony. He was looking at Sirius and noticed he wasn't ignoring Harry, he was starring off into space and by what Remus smelt he knew Sirius was thinking about Harry at the Dursleys.

Remus looked back at Harry with a sad smile. "I think Sirius might be thinking about your time at the Dursleys. He's not focussed on anything in the room and he's sad." Harry looked slightly relieved that Sirius was probably not going to reject him. Harry slowly shook Sirius. "Sirius? Are you still mad at me...for liking you and Remus?" Harry didn't think that Sirius could hate him after what had just been interrupted minutes ago.

The reply he received was the most wonderful news he'd ever heard. "Of course not pup," Sirius said wide eyed. "We've wanted you since the moment you moved in. We already knew that you liked us." At Harry's shocked look he said, "Didn't Remus tell you that werewolves can smell scents and emotions?" Harry slowly took his eyes from Sirius to Remus. "What kind of emotions can you smell exactly?"

Harry was becoming nervous. _"If he can smell scents and emotions, then he's probably known every time I've masturbated or even felt anything towards them. What if he's felt my insecurities and doesn't think I'll be a good mate?!" _His inner dialogue was noticed by both men and Remus smelt the nervousness and insecurity coming from Harry. He sighed, "Harry, we don't think any less of you just because you liked to jerk off thinking about us or had certain feelings around us. I can tell you now that all my senses are much more advanced than the average human or wizard."

Sirius looked at Harry's disgruntled. "Harry if you have any questions you can ask them." Harry scrunched up his eyebrows in thought. Sirius thought the actions was adorable. "Remus, you said before that I'll most likely be the submissive. What does that mean exactly?" He didn't want to seem stupid in front of his mates, but he was curious about what the difference was.

Remus hesitantly answered, "You see youngling," trying the new name for Harry on his lips, "in a pack there are usually three main positions. There is the Alpha, the leader and more dominant; the Beta, considered second in command and a lesser dominant; and the Omega, the smaller and more submitting type." Harry made a face, he was much too stubborn for that. "You see pup," Sirius continued, "subs can get their pack mates or mates to do anything for them. Also, crying is the best way to get in or out of situations."

Harry's eyes had a mischievous glint. Remus smacked Sirius over the head and groaned, "Great job Siri, you just gave our youngling a way of getting anything he wants." Sirius flustered, "Just thought I'd try and console his poor soul that he wasn't considered underestimated. Right pup?" he winked at Harry, who let out attractive giggles. Harry's face slowly took a more serious slant.

"Sirius do you want to know why you were acting like you hated me." Remus was surprised that Harry started this serious conversation, **"**_**Do not underestimate our youngling," **_Moony's voice sounded from mind. Sirius looked at both his mates, "Who did it? Was it Ginny?" Harry turned onto his back and looked up to the white ceiling. "We think that Ron and Ginny were working together. I told Hermione that I was gay and liked both of you, I guess he overheard us because we forgot a silencing charm."

His face looked shadowed with grief. How could Ron do that to him, didn't he want Harry to be happy after all that war? _"Maybe not, Ron's always been jealous of the-boy-who-lived and of my money. And he's dropped our friendship more than a handful of times." _

Sirius looked pissed, "Ron the idiot that could even cast a patronus properly did that to me?" he asked incredulously. Remus looked thoughtful, "Now that I think about it after lunch he started to look a little off, could have been given liquid imperious." Everyone shuddered. All had either witnessed or felt its actions. "Do we know if that bitch went to Azkaban?" Harry and Remus looked at each other. "I didn't think to ask, but we can floo Kingsley later and ask for a report." Harry said.

Remus pulled Sirius and Harry closer to himself; Moony was starting to feel very defensive for his pack. Harry let out a content sigh lay his hand across Remus' chest and held Sirius' hand. He snuggled into the warmed provided by Remus. He couldn't believe that he was actually here, with Remus and Sirius, and that they were all mates. He felt like it was just a wonderful, bitter sweet dream. Juat waiting for it to end and to wake up in his room at Grimmauld, alone and feeling for both the men he was sharing the bed with.

Sirius and Remus watched as their little mate nodded off to sleep, adorably snuggling into Remus side, making little noises and trying to get comfortable. They shared fond smiles as he finally fell asleep, looking much like the little kid he never had time to be. They took their eyes off Harry and back to each other. Sirius brought his face closer to Remus' and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Remus couldn't help but shiver. They put their foreheads together with their eyes closed and reopened them and smiled brightly at each other. They finally had Harry after everything they still had their little mate.

Remus silently whispered to Sirius, "Harry has a little surprise for you once we're home. I think you'll love it and so will Padfoot. Moony was howling once he saw it." Sirius face took on a very hyper look he sent at Harry and Remus chastised, "Only if you're good Pads. You let him sleep. Just wait tomorrow when Bill comes to check you over and then you can see the surprise." He kissed Sirius once more before the both joined Harry in dreamland.

**HPRLSB-HPRLSB-HPRLSB**

When Severus awoke he found Bill between his legs stroking his morning wood. He smiled down at his lover. He moaned as Bill slid his thumb over the head. "Bill..." he breathed out. Bill bent down and licked from the head to the base and brought his balls into his mouth and swallowed. Severus started to pant, "Yes, fuck Bill!" Bill slowly started to suck on the head of his cock. He tongued against the slit causing Severus to moan. He ran his long fingers through Bill's red hair. Bill started to suck farther down onto his shaft almost taking it to the base. Severus started to pant and thrust softly into Bill's throat. He could just see the outline of the head beside Bill's Adam's apple.

He started thrusting faster down and put a hand against Bill's throat and moaned as he felt the head of his cock pass down Bill's throat. He silently heard Bill start to gag, but just alittle, he'd taught Bill a lot and one of those things was deepthroat and how to sit through Severus fucking his face aggressively. He pushed down Bill's throat and held Bill in place. Bill started to swallow around his cock, doing amazing things to the head of his cock. "Shit Bill," he moaned out, " your throats so tight. Fuck, just like that."

He let Bill pull back and take a gasp of air. He was pulled back down onto Severus' cock and did a repetition. Severus started to thrust harder and faster until he held Bill down and came deeply down his throat. Loudly gasping out, "Bill!"

Severus melted back into his pillows getting his breath back. Bill kisses his way back up Severus' chest. "Morning love." he greeted softly. Severus smiled faintly. "I'm sorry Sev, but we have to go check on Harry in an hour okay?" Severus look back down to his lover. Bill sounded pained, not just from deepthroating Severus. His brows scrunched up in thought and asked softly, "Bill? Is everything okay." Bill looked away from Severus and slowly slid away and off the bed. "Yeah, yeah," he tried to say nonchalantly, "I think it's just a bug." He turned and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Severus sighed. Bill had been acting strangely at the hospital too. He knew there was something wrong with Bill, he just hoped it wasn't fatal. He just found Bill at the last battle, he wasn't gonna lose him now. They'd both been glancing at each other in Order meetings, but nothing was seriously happening. Only Bill was there when Severus was caught with Nagini and Voldemort. Once Nagini had left with Voldemort he'd ran to Severus side. He was misty eyed and was frantically saying, "Severus you...you cannot go! Do you understand? You're gonna be fine. I'll bring Poppy, just wait."

Severus had promptly shut him up by bringing him into a kiss and gasping out, "There's a vial of anti-venom in my pocket." Bill had immediately taken out the vial and helped Severus. They pulled each other into a breathless kiss and had returned to battle. After the battle they'd confronted the Weasley tribe and announced their relationship. They were excepted with open arms and hearts.

Severus came out of his daydream hearing Bill throwing up. Sighing, he slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Bill, please open the door for me. I'll get you stomach potion to help your 'upset stomach'" he added with air quotes. Bill silently went to the door and firmly turned the handle. He gloomily looked at his lover, "If you could Sev, please." Severus took in the condition his lover was in. He look ghostly pale and shaky. He raised an elegant eyebrow, "Will you tell me why you have been throwing up and been having morning sickness?" His demeanor was arrogant but his voice showed his worry for his lover.

Bill looked away from Severus but said, "I know what is wrong...but...but I don't know if you'll want to here it, you've never seemed interested in...them." He stated in a dejected tone. Severus was starting to get worried now. He pulled Bill into his arms. "Love, whatever is wrong we'll handle it together. I love you." Bill tucked his head into Severus' neck and breathed in his scent. He moved out of Severus' arms and looked deep into his eyes and said, "Are you _sure_ you want to here this. You...you might leave." He sounded like a frightened child and Severus just wanted to take him back into his arms.

"Bill...Please just, tell me what's wrong. You're not...Are you...Is it something fatal?" Severus just had to ask. Bill's lips quirked, Severus was not one for stuttering. "No love, I'm not dying. Just promise you won't leave us when you find out?" Severus looked sharply at his lover. "Us? Who's 'us'?" Bill's eyes grew wide and started to tear up. "Severus please you must understand! It's probably a mistake anyway. Spells don't always work." He started frantically. Severus put his arm on Bill's shoulder, silencing him. "Bill...are you pregnant?" Bill let a tear slip down his cheeks. He shut his eyes, as if in pain. He started to shake more. _"He's gonna leave me now. Please don't leave. Please..." _

Severus was patiently waiting for Bill's response, he figured Bill was pregnant because of that pained look and wondered where this insecurity came from. Bill slowly reopened his eyes and silently whispered out, "Yes. Yes Severus, I'm pregnant. I'll leave as soon as I finish packing-" He didn't complete his sentence as he was pulled into a hard kiss by Severus. The kiss both left them breathless and wanting for more.

Severus slowly said. "Bill, I never want you to leave my side. If this is our child I will love it with all my heart. If you want to keep him, I want you to tell me right now." Bill's eyes opened wide and smiled. "Sev, I want to have this child with you." Severus slowly slid to one knee and took out a little square box. Bill's eyes, if possible, grew wider. "Sev..." he questioned silently. Severus took a deep breath and took Bill's hand in his. "William Markus Weasley, will you marry me?" \

Bill gasped into his other hand and asked, "This isn't because I'm pregnant is it?" Severus shook his head, "I was planning on doing it tonight in a restaurant in Paris, but it felt better doing it now because I already have it with me, you won't think I recently bought it." He smiled again and asked, "Will you marry me, Bill?" Bill smiled tearfully and said, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I love you." Severus put the golden ring on his finger there were small diamonds sunken into it, it looked very sparkly. They kissed passionately. They made their way to their rooms and got dressed with kisses and hugs every once in a while.

They stood hand in hand in front of the floo and slowly stepped into it headed for their Harry and to share the great and wonderful news. \

**HPRLSB-HPRLSB-HPRLSB**

_AN: I'm sorry, once again, that I didn't update. But I did today because It's around the end of my summer school! :D So I added the little fluffy Severus/Bill part because, hey I decided to do the Mpreg!  
To all those who didn't want it, sorry. Also, the story will be moving faster as it progresses, because I got lots of thoughts in my head...and I can't start another fic without finishing one, so maybe 13-15 chapters in total. I think I already said I'll be updating on Tuesdays and Fridays. Wrote a little bit more than usual because I had to get the feel. ALSO... __**DUN DUNN DUNNN!**__ NEW LAPTOP! ;DD_

_HRS_


End file.
